


Torn Remnant from the Personal Journal of Lord Timur

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / Iron Lords [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: fake grimoire, iron lords - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter





	Torn Remnant from the Personal Journal of Lord Timur

> _–ultimately fruitless, did lead to an unusual encounter. Another Risen. Uncertain about his allegiances, but I find myself intrigued by the man. Granted, we met as he was thrown across the office, as I entered, by a Fallen Captain. The impact broke several of my ribs. He is astonishingly heavy for having such a slight build. Not the best first impression one could make. He seemed not to notice me underneath him and got up to take his revenge on the offending Fallen. As my Ghost repaired my ribs, I watched him fight, unable to pull my gaze from his form. He moves with a preternatural grace, weilding Void Light with an instinct and skill I have not seen before. After securing his victory, he looked to me, not removing his helmet._
> 
> _Bones repaired, I stood and introduced myself. He ignored my proffered hand. He asked if I was Risen, presumably wondering why I wasn’t bleeding out internally. I told him I wasn’t a Warlord. He made an odd chattering scoff and said he had guessed that much. I suppose I don’t hold myself like one. He carries himself well. I tried to ask him more questions. Who is he? What is he doing in the old cosmodrome? I wanted to hear his voice. Underneath his accent was a sort of subtle… distortion. I wonder if it was because of his helmet or something else. He didn’t humor me, keeping his replies succinct and soft, but he seemed intrigued when I queried him about Clovis Bray. He had no information, or simply didn’t want to share, but he did at least tell me his name._
> 
> _Felwinter._
> 
> _I think I’ll be seeing him again._


End file.
